


delivered to the arms of love

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Foster Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: The Unwin family welcomes a new addition
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	delivered to the arms of love

Eggsy crept down the stairs as he heard a sound in the house. The dogs were sleeping in the office with him, Leo was at uni and Merlin was at work so his heart was racing. He felt a whole different kind of scared as he saw Merlin in the hallway rubbing a hand over his face.

Eggsy jogged the rest of the way down and greeted him with a kiss. “Hey, love. I thought someone was breaking in, scared the life out of me. What’s up, what you doing home?”

“Hi.” Merlin gave him an uneasily smile. “I, um, I got a call a little while ago, from a social worker, and she had _a lot_ to say.”

“Come sit in the kitchen with me, let me make us a cuppa.” Eggsy gently pulled him towards the kitchen and Merlin took a seat at the table. “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know. The short version is that I have a nephew that they’re trying to find a home for.”

“What? How?” Eggsy quickly finished making two mugs of tea and joined him.

“Apparently I had a half-sister from my father’s second marriage. She passed away a couple of weeks ago and left a little boy behind. His father died before he was born, they managed to contact a half-sister on her mother’s side but they weren’t able to take him so I’m next on the list.”

“What about his grandparents?”

Merlin shook his head. “They’re either not around or they can’t look after him. My father passed away too, four years ago.”

“Oh, love.” Eggsy held both of Merlin’s hands in his. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Is it bad that I think I am?” His father had left the family when he was 14, stayed in contact for a couple of years and then Merlin never heard from him. He’d long accepted and made peace with not having him in his life so as much as it was a shame, he wasn’t devastated by the news.

“No, I don’t think so. I get it.” He squeezed Merlin’s hands anyway. “So they want you to take her little boy in?”

“Yeah, he’s in an emergency foster placement but they’re looking for a permanent home for him and hoping that he can stay with family. Even family he doesn’t know, I suppose.”

“What did you say?”

Merlin stared at their joined hands. “I told her I’d have to discuss it with my husband.”

When Eggsy didn’t speak, Merlin slowly met his gaze. Eggsy swallowed hard. “You’re thinking about it?”

“I couldn’t just say no.”

“What do you know about him?”

“His name’s Frankie, he’s two years old, he’s never really been around many people so he’s a bit shy but he’s on track developmentally. How much is there really to know about a two-year-old?” He sighed. “But I don’t know, I mean you’ve done all of this, you’ve just finished raising a child. Leo’s an adult, he’ll be moving out in a year or two. We don’t have space in the house, the office could be a nursery for a while but he’d grow out of it soon. We can’t have a baby, can we?”

“Can’t we?” Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah, I’ve done it all before and I loved every single day of it but it was kind of lonely. To be able to do it again with someone I love? To raise a kid with you, that would be both of ours from the start?” Eggsy shrugged but Merlin could see how much he loved the idea. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know.” He thought about it for a few minutes and Eggsy quietly let him. His voice was soft when he did finally speak. “I think I want to take him in. I think I want us to have a baby together.”

Eggsy’s face lit up with a grin but he was just as quiet. “I think I do too.”

“Can we, though? I mean, we’d have to move, we’ll have to be approved as foster parents and go through the whole adoption process again, and what will Leo think?”

“I honestly think Leo would be fine with it but we’ll talk to him, social services already looked into you to adopt Leo, they must’ve had a bit of a look at us to even ask and then adoption would just be a formality, right?”

“I’d hope so. But you don’t want to leave here.”

“No.” It was Eggsy’s turn to ponder for a while. He’d worked his arse off to get through college and uni when Leo was young, all whilst working multiple jobs at once and doing his best to raise his son. It took him 8 years but he did it. And then once he had a proper job, it seemed crazy how much money he had compared to the times when he couldn’t afford to heat the flat or had to do the food shopping on a fiver a week. He saved every penny that he could and when Leo was 10, he managed to buy their house. The first house either of them had ever lived in and it seemed silly looking back but when they first moved in, he couldn’t even imagine how someone would fill so much space. He was so proud of himself and he didn’t want to give it up if there was another way. “What if we did some work on the house? We could have an extension built, we’ve got savings, we could get a loan if we needed it. You said yourself the office can be a nursery until it’s done.”

“That would work. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You can take more time to think about it.”

“I’m sure. If it’s what you want, let’s do it.”

They spoke to Leo and he was nothing but supportive; he was excited about the idea of having a little brother and he was over the moon about his dad getting to have a kid with someone he loves when he wasn’t just a kid himself, and his pop having a little one to love like he knew he’d be great at.

It was months of backgrounds checks and house inspections and supervised visits before they were approved as foster parents and able to bring Frankie home. They applied to adopt him as soon as they were allowed and when he was three years old, they finally, officially, ecstatically welcomed Frankie Unwin as their son.


End file.
